Storm Hawk Scenes
by Lzsmith8
Summary: Because changing what your original plans were into something completely different works. Storm Hawks stories that made more sense in my head than they did/do on paper. Think of them as long drabbles that flew around my head until they escaped. Crazy...
1. Skimmer Troubles

A.N. Truthfully, Finn is my favorite character. He's like Rom Weasley to Aerrow's Harry Potter. Mm. I'm such a nerd. Anyways, I created this little fic in honor of my favorite pairing for this show. Let me know how I did.

This is loosely based on Episode 13, where Piper wanted to leave the Storm Hawks, because she thought she was holding them back. She had a logbook that I'm assuming she wrote in, and I thought: What if one of the guys found it? Better yet, what if Finn found it? So here we are.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Storm Hawks, Finn would be less crazy, and the Condor would be able to talk...

/

Little Girl

/

"Whoa! Hold on Piper! Where are you going?" He had caught her by the arm, and she quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Hey! What's with you?!"

She glared at him, fighting to keep her tears at bay until she was safe in her room, which had be hastily repaired by Junko, "Leave me alone Finn! I'm don't want to deal with you right now!"

Frowning in concern, the sharpshooter tilted his head, examining her. She quickly turned her eyes away from his. He was too good at reading them. "Piper?" His voice was low and gentle. He was worried about her. "Are, are you alright?"

Quickly nodding her head, she forced a bright smile on her face, "I'm fine! I was just heading off to my room to work on my crystals."

"After what happened yesterday?" Finn's face fell. "Aww, and I was gonna try and convince you to come for a ride with me."

"Wait, what?" She turned to look at him, confusion on her face. He gave a wide grin.

"Yea! I added a new booster to my skimmer the other day, and I wanna try it out! You wanna come with me?" His eyes sparkled with excitement and enthusiasm.

"I don't know Finn..." Piper started to say, before she trailed off as she watched the sharpshooter's face fall. She hesitantly reconsidered. _It will get me off the Condor for a while. _Smiling, she finished, "You know what? I'd love to come Finn. As long as you promise not to crash your bike!"

The grin on the youth's face was huge, and contagious. He laughed as he said, "I won't make a promise I can't keep!"

She couldn't help but giggle as he linked arms with her and they walked towards the hanger together. Her foul mood, and the reasons behind it were forgotten as she laughed with the blond.

/

"Finn! I can't believe you crashed your bike!" Piper's voice rang out over the platform they were currently resting on. Finn had indeed crashed his skimmer, and was now half buried in the smoking remains of his bike, repeatedly banging a wrench against a stubborn pipe.

His head came up, and he scowled at the navigator, who was leaning against a rock, nervously glancing around her. "Hey, I didn't know this would happen! It's not my fault!" Grumbling to himself, he ducked his head under his bike again, once again banging his wrench against a pipe.

For a few minutes, the banging was the only sound to be heard only the platform. Piper remained leaning against her rock, her nerves shot as she glanced around the fog covered ground. The Waste Lands always made her uneasy, but at least they handed landed on a relatively open area. Finn gave a sudden frustrated grunt and a final **_bang_!** was heard. His head came up again, this time decorated with a victorious grin. "Ha! There we go!"

Pushing off the rock, Piper walked over to Finn. "Did you fix it?" She asked, staring at the still-smoking bike skeptically.

Finn's grin slipped a little, before it returned with full strength. "Yes, actually, I did fix it."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Piper asked, "Then why aren't we leaving?"

"E-hem." The blond coughed, rubbing the back of his head. "W-well, I did fix it, but this morning, I kinda forgot to charge the batteries... so, we're gonna have to wait for a little while."

"Finn! You forgot to charge your bike this morning?! How could you forget to do something like that?" She yelled angrily, resisting the urge to strangle him.

Finn quickly scrambled to his feet, backing away from the angered girl, "Hey, take it easy Piper. It'll only take an hour or so, and we'll be able to get out of here!"

Before she did something to her teammate that she might regret, Piper turned away from him, growling under her breath in frustration. _Damn it. He's so irresponsible! _The frown suddenly fell from her face as she stared out over the Waste Lands. Everything was still covered in fog, but... There! Something moved out there!! "Uh, Finn?" Her voice cracked slightly as she started to back up, staring out into the thick fog.

"I see them. Sky sharks." His voice had changed. From the nervous-impatient whine he used when he was arguing with her, to his deeper, serious-collected voice he used when he was on a mission. Glancing over her shoulder, Piper was relieved to see Finn's customized crossbow already on his shoulder, his eye to the scope as he glared out into the fog. In a low voice he commanded, "Over here Piper. I'm don't want you to get hit by any friendly-fire."

Obeying without hesitation (Finn's aim had improved as of late, but she'd still rather be behind him instead of in the way), Piper quickly backed up until she was standing beside Finn's downed skimmer. When she was within reach, Finn's free hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her almost behind him, stepping in front of her protectively. Either he didn't notice her grateful expression, or he chose to disregard it, as he took a step forward, his lip curling in disgust. "I hate Sky Sharks. Piper, can you spot for me?"

Swallowing back her fear, she said, "Yea. Think they'll come any closer?" She gasped as she saw a distinct shape appear in the fog, and disappear just as quickly. Finn stiffened, but made no move to fire.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, we can wait them out, 'til my bike can get us out of here." He muttered, slowly moving his crossbow back and forth, sharp blue eyes darting everywhere. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, the blond said, "If they do attack, and we can't get away in time... Piper, you take my bike and get out of here." He swiveled his head back in front, scanning the fog once again.

"What?!" Piper half-yelped, half-whispered. Her temper boiled in her blood, and she only barely resisted the urge to strike the sniper. "I'm not leaving you here! I would never do that!"

"I'm not letting you get hurt! Piper, the team needs you!" He snarled, before suddenly firing off a bolt into the fog. Piper stiffened, staring at the sniper in shock. _What? The team? _She didn't even notice when Finn's bolt struck home and a shriek echoed across the platform. Finn grinned, and quickly shoved another bolt in place on his crossbow.

Edging closer to the blond, she whispered, "Are you sure that was a good idea? What if they attack us?"

Finn snorted, eyes darting over to her for a brief moment, "You don't know a lot about Sky Sharks, do you? They aren't exactly picky eaters you know."

More shrieks and wails echoed across the platform as Piper's eyes widened, "You mean... they're -"

"Eating the one I shot? Yep. Sky Sharks will eat just about anything." Finn's voice had relaxed again, and though he was still gripping his crossbow, his form had released some of it's built up tension that it held not a few seconds before. Piper shook her head in wonder. _He changes moods so fast. How does he stay so confident in the face of danger?_

Glancing down at Finn's battered ride, which had thankfully stopped smoking, the navigator said, "So maybe that will keep them busy for a while. But how are we going to get out of here, since your bike still isn't ready?"

"Eh?" Finn looked away from the fog, glancing down at his skimmer. "Open the seat."

"What?"

Impatiently, he jerked his foot back, kicking the hull of his skimmer. The _clank _from under the seat made Piper's eyebrows raise. Glancing at Finn in confusion, she knelt beside the bike, her hands sliding over the seat until they found the catch. Clicking the catch, she lifted the seat up to find an opening underneath it.

"It's hollow." She muttered, before reaching inside the opening, "Finn, what is this for?"

He shrugged carelessly, his gaze once again fixed on the fog in front of them. The shrieks had died off, and he again had his crossbow to his shoulder, armed and loaded. In a low voice he said, "Once and a while, when I need to get away form the _Condor _for a breather, I use that compartment to hold emergency... rations and stuff."

Piper's hand closed over something hard, and she pulled it out, glancing up at the sharpshooter, "Emergency rations, huh?" In her hand glowed a yellow rock. Squinting at the stone, Piper gasped. "Finn! This is one of my power crystals! How did you get a hold of this?"

Chuckling nervously, he shot her a grin over his shoulder, "You left a few of them on the bridge once. I was curious, so I grabbed one for... you know, just in case."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Piper sighed. _Well, I am always trying to get him more interested in the crystals. At least he didn't accidentally blow himself up or something. _Getting to her feet as she glanced nervously around at the platform, she asked, "How 'bout we get out of here now, please Finn?"

He nodded quickly, before he turned away from the fog. His voice was gruff as he said, "Let's get out of here. If I never see a sky shark again it'll be too soon."

After she placed the crystal in the power compartment of the bike, they both climbed onto it, Piper clinging to Finn's shoulders. Kicking his bike to life, ignoring it's protests, the blond shot a grin back at her, "Told ya I'd get us out of there." She merely rolled her eyes.

Clutching the shoulders of a sharpshooter while he is flying his skimmer is an ... interesting experience. Piper was reluctant to admit it, but while clinging to Finn as he flew his battered skimmer back to the _Condor, _she couldn't help but notice how ... muscled he was.

Not that she had been paying much attention or anything.

/

A.N.: There we are. There might be more to this fic, but I want to make sure it actually has, you know, interested readers before I add to it. Thanks for reading thus far, and please review!

Review!


	2. Roll The Dice

A.N.: So I've made some changes. Instead of continuing with Skimmer Troubles, I'll put other ideas here instead. (Apologies to anyone who wanted a continuation). These are scenes I've thought up, but didn't have the energy/will to create entire stories for. Everything from drabbles, to poems, to songs (well, maybe), to I-have-know-idea-what's-going-on-but-I'll-post-it-anyways! If they don't make sense, that's O.K! They don't make sense for me either! Onward!

A.N.2.0.: Seems like once again, I'm in the minority. Finn is awesomeness in a bottle, and the odds of him ever really being the hero of the day seem the be hopelessly stacked against him. That's kind of what this tale is about.

/

Roll the Dice

/

My fists had been clenching and un-clenching steadily for the past few hours now. Watching the rest of the squad's panicky attempts of escape result only in failure, did nothing to improve my mood, but it was the ensuing hopelessness I could see in their eyes that pissed me off. How quickly the brave halter before seemingly hopeless endeavors!

Stork was long past panicking, and was now almost unresponsive, leaning against the wall, staring sightlessly at us, his greasy hair falling over his darkened eyes, his face pale and sweaty. Junko's eyes were still red from the tears he had shed, but he was now standing in front of the cell door, both hands tightly gripping the reinforced bars, as though he could somehow pull them apart, though they all knew he could not.

Piper and Aerrow sat close to each other, almost pressed together, their hands entwined. His hair was matted with blood, his face covered in bruises. Her clothes were torn in several places, revealing parts of her skin never intended to be seen. Besides occasionally squeezing each others hand in comfort, there was very little movement between the two.

Radarr was the only one still moving about, the almost rhythmic sound of his claws clicking against the stone floor the only sound. I followed his movements with my eyes. Capture had drained much of my strength, and thus far, I had not moved far from the bench I had claimed when we were first throw in this cage.

But, now that everyone else had stopped moving, it was time for me to get us out of here. Standing with a grunt, I successfully attracted attention of everyone but Piper, who kept her eyes on her lap, fiddling with one of the new holes there.

"Radarr." I patted my shoulder, offering the creature a perch. Within point two seconds he had darted over to me, and had scrambled up my arm. Wrapping his tail around my neck to keep his balance, he clung to me tightly, his small paws clinging to my battered shoulder pads, claws digging into cloth. Reaching up with my free hand to gently rub his neck, I turned my sharp eyes to my leader, who was watching me with filmy eyes, not quite seeing me.

"Don't tell me you've given up already?" I asked, my voice carefully tempered to keep the quaver out of it. Aerrow only blinked at me slowly, no sign of life in his green eyes.

"Finn, there's no way to get out of here. What can we do?" That was Piper, her eyes still fixed on her lap. Her voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

It was an effort not to snarl in anger. But, it seemed I was not alone in my anger. Radarr growled, deep and low in his throat, the sound shockingly loud in our small cell.

That caught everyone's attention, and sounds were made by all my fellow Storm Hawk as they looked up at me and the sky monkey.

It was Aerrow who spoke next, "What can we do? There's no way out of this cell, there are well trained guards everywhere, and the only ones not wounded are you and Radarr."

"We're the Storm Hawks! We should be able to turn this place on it's ass, then walk out of here with everything intact! What's wrong with you guys?!" Now I snarled, bending forward to shove myself in Aerrow's face, finally making his expression shift from hopelessness to something else. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew anything was better than the blank expression he had been wearing only moments before.

"B-but how?" whispered Junko, his pained voice voicing everyone's thoughts.

Straightening, I turned towards the Wallops, meeting his fearful eyes with my own. I whispered in a voice just as low as his, "We roll the dice, and take the chance no one else will."

Something came alive once more in Junko's eyes, and my own hope leaped joyfully in the air. Then Stork said, "We don't stand a chance against the odds. Luck has turned from us."

Whirling around to shove my finger in the merb's face, making Radarr grip my shoulder, I laughed in delight, "Who says we've lost our luck? We're all alive. We're together." Turning my head to catch the expressions of Aerrow and Piper, I continued, "We are better than anything they can throw at us!"

"Wh-what?" Whispered Piper, whose face was finally starting to come alive again. "How can you be so sure?"

Taking on a prideful stance, I spread my hands wide, indicating my team. "So we've be caught! So we're trapped in a cell! We're together! We still have _hope_!"

"Finn!" Aerrow nearly yelped as he suddenly jumped to his feet, pulling Piper up with him. "Finn, you crazy Loggerhead! You've just given me the greatest idea!"

"Oh yea?" I said, a sly smile appearing on my face. "What if it doesn't work?"

Aerrow laughed, waving away the concern. "It can't not work!" His voice changed, as he once more slipped into the role of the Leader, his eyes alive again. "Storm Hawks! We're getting out of here!"

With a happy screech, Radarr scrambled down from my shoulder and returned to his usual place on Aerrow's shoulder, his ears perked with anticipation. I took a half step back, returning to my role of the Wingman, listening with growing excitement as Aerrow described his plan.

I slipped a hand into my pocket and finger the single red dice I kept inside it. I meant what I said. _'Roll those dice. Oh yea baby, I'm that good. _Perhaps I wasn't the leader with the great plans, or the strongman with the powerful will, or even the pilot with the amazing ability to survive anything. I was _Finn, _and when it came down to it, I knew that was all I needed to be to still be a True Storm Hawk.

/

A.N.: So, yeah. This comes from the place in my head that says Finn could be a leader if he really needed to. I could see Finn as the one with the little die in his hand, a lifeline if you will, taking on the world with a mad grin on his face as he threw caution to the wind and took a chance. Go Finn.

p.s.: A review or two would be nice.


End file.
